The Legend of Zelda Spirit of the Heroes
by Chipmunkster
Summary: Link have been on a journy for ten years and decided to visit his homeland before he continue. Everything seems fine when his worst nightmare shows up once again more powerful then ever.
1. Chapter 1

**The legend of Zelda: Spirit of the Heroes**

**I don't own the Zelda franchise; this will be taking place in the Ocarina of time incarnation of Link and Zelda. **

**In this story I will use references of the other Zelda game but it will not be in some specific chronically orders.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 1**

an ominous bank of dark clouds was gathering in the far east of Hyrule, the wind was getting intense as thunder scourges around it, animals fled in fear as a rift in the center of the ominous cloud opened and through it a man of pure evil fell to the ground with a large rumble that for an instance felt that the surface tore opened a flashing light strong enough to shine the darkest night was seen and then there was only silences, only a fool would dare to wander towards it to see what kind of being could cause such an ruckus. In the crater laid a man twitching in pain with eyes red as crimson fire, skin dark green of a demon and a cry that could give the bravest warrior fear.

But the horrific part was his smile even though his entire body showed signs of pain he couldn't stop laughing and then he just disappeared. Rain started to pour down but in the distance you could see a light coming from a cave in there sat an old blind man with long beard and robes mumbling in the ancient language of the Hylia he stopped and gasped for a moment. He reached inside his pocket and took out a pouch he took out some rocks with mythical runes carved in to them and performed a spell which made the runes to glow he went in to a trance as the runes flashed through his eyes and he could only speak these words.

"He's back"

One year later at the Hyrule field the sun was raising the birds started to sing and a gentle breeze combed the grass and suddenly a horse call could be heard transporting a knight in green tunic and hat he stopped for a moment and jumped off her. He couldn't help but to smile and inhale the air.

"It's good to be home… Right, Epona? " She whined out in happiness and started to look at the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. "Has it already been ten years Since we left?... go ahead girl I wanted to walk the rest anyway." And with that Epona started to run while I stood there and watched the view I was amazed how little has changed after all these years but it still warmed my heart as I started to walk towards the castle I had also a lot to think about the time I went to the future after I pulled the Master sword from the pedestal and defeated Ganondorf only his name made me shiver. Even though I have done things that other thought would be impossible, when I went back to my own timeline no one could remember only Zelda and I was allowed to know about it. But still I think it's only for the best I know that I am the hero of time and that's enough I wouldn't be able to handle the attention if everybody knew I saved the world. But even when I witnessed the imprison of Ganondorf with my own eyes I have never felt at ease that he might once again return. a wagon came rolling down towards the bridge and I could see even more people flocking everything from the kokiris to Zoras started to gather I asked a man what's was going on.

He started to laugh "What is it lad? Have you never heard of the Goddess Festival Before?"

I looked surprised but then I remembered it's a harvest festival and according to legend it was today when the three golden Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore created the world. It goes down with three events a tournament to test your power a quiz game and various puzzles to test your wisdom and later at night a horror event to show of your courage and it all ends with a feast with song and dance and a chance to be crown hero for a day. I took a good look around Castel Town everyone was helping each other from building the both, cooking, and decoration some was already in their Costumes and all-around the walls where posters with theater groups and music bands. I sat down at a bench near a food stand and bought some bread the various smell from food and flowers filled my mind with memories and joy I looked over at the Temple of time and decided to offer my prayer and respect to the sages who had helped me in my journey. In the cathedral there was a lot of people there with the same attention I knelled down and took a moment when I was done I realized I was the only one left I went to the gate and placed my hand on it and I could sense the Master sword still resting on the other side nothing seemed out of order as a final token of respect I took out the Ocarina of Time and played the song of time. It was the song Zelda entrusted me with the royal family's biggest secret and key to the sacred world.

"Zelda" I mumbled to myself. I wonder if she would recognize me after all these years and I wondered if I would recognize her. I couldn't help to blush a little I cleared my throat and tried to get that thought out of my head I headed towards the Castel but was stopped by the guard I showed him the sigil of the royal family which Zelda had given me before I left for my journey so that if I would ever come back I would never have any trouble to enter their perimeter he escorted me to the garden where I first met her. I looked over at the window where she used to stand and spy at her father it was also where I first met him… suddenly the triforce mark at my hand started to resonate I turn around and was greeted by a familiar smile.

"Welcome home Link" she greeted me

I smiled and bow "It's good to be home… Princess"

**Author Note:**

**That's Chapter one I hope some might be interest in this story and I hope you will be reviewing this so I know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The legend of Zelda: Spirit of the Heroes**

**Chapter 2**

**Link´s POV**

There she was standing with a smile on her face… I couldn't help but feel comforted warmth spreading through my entire body. When I first left she was only but a child but now a woman. Her blond hair waved in the soft breeze, her blue eyes deeper than any oceans I have ever sailed. Suddenly her kind eyes changed to anger she walked up to me and slapped me across the left cheek I carefully stroke the sore part and my mind was filled with confusion I looked back at her and she was fighting back her tears.

"How dear you?" she said and tears started to roll down "You left for ten years and never wrote a single letter… you Idiot I thought you had been killed and now you just show up unnoticed" she was crying even more "Idiot" she repeated over and over and hit my chest with her fist.

I couldn't help but feel ashamed I slowly put my arms around her she was sobbing and put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Zelda… I never wanted to worry you" I smiled and gently wiped her tears from her eyes, we sat down at a bench and a moment of silence passed then out of nowhere I busted out in laugh. This startled Zelda and she looked at me like if I had become insane.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"When you were younger you always was so well mannered and polite I wouldn't dare that you would grow up to be so fierce" I laughed so much that my stomach hurt. I could see her face blush, her lips smiled and then she joined me in laughter. After we had calmed ourselves down I felt ashamed yet again. "Zelda I am truly sorry for worrying you any excuses wont justify my actions can you ever forgive me?" I begged

She looked at me and smiled "Well to be honest it's not all your fault I guess I overreacted a little…"

"Tell me about it" I said and touched my cheek it was still sore.

She gave me a cold look "anyhow I guess there's only one way for you to make it up for me"

She gave me a devious smile I couldn't help but to feel nervous "W-which is?"

"Be my date for tonight"

My eyes widened the answer came as a shock to me I was unsure what to say I mean every man's dream would be able to spend a evening with a princess, but consider our history together not only that, think about what the towns folk would say if a man with no royal blood running through him would escort someone of the upper-class.

"Link?" she looked worried at me "What's your answer?"

"I… it would be my honor" I decided who cares what others might think Zelda is my friend.

She smiled… she looked happy for my answer "Good… now tell me ten years has passed since you left Hyrule so I guess you have lots of stories of your travels would you like to share some of them."

I leaned backwards and tried to figure out where to start. "Well not long before I left to search for Navi I crossed the Forbidden forest I was ambushed by a skullkid with an evil mask and his fairies…" I told her how I traveled to the mythical world of Termina which would be destroyed after three days by the falling moon I also told her all the times the Ocarina and the Song of Time had saved me I also told when I was traveling through the seas I was stranded on an Island with a huge egg on top of a mountain. I kept on with my stories and Zelda just sat there with admire in her eyes they almost sparkled and little did I notice that the sun was almost about to set.

"Wow" she said "You sure have been through a lot huh… but can I ask you did you ever found Navi?"

I sighed and said "No I never did"

"I'm sorry Link I didn't mean to upset you"

"Don't be even though I never found her I will never forget about her and who knows she might just turn up out of nowhere someday"

We sat there yet another moment of silence passed and I could see that there was something on her mind.

"Um Link… Can you do something for me?" she blushed a little

"Sure anything"

She waved her hand like she wanted me to come closer. "I would like to have a closer look on you."

I gulped but did what she said and scooted closer to her then she gently took her hands and touched my face her hands was very soft and her perfume played with my nostril our eyes met and I could feel the same warmth I felt before when I first laid my eyes upon hers she ended her inspection by softly touching with the tip on her fingers on my lip.

"I'm amazed how little you have changed over the years your shinbones are more defined you still have the same boyish smile of yours but the biggest change is… your eyes they seems wiser than they used to be but also sadder somehow I can't put my finger on it but that's how I feel."

I didn't know if I should be glad or worried that she felt that way.

"Link… do you ever wondered what might have happened if you have stayed in Hyrule instead for leaving?"

I thought about it and said "No not really actually… I guess if I had stayed I would eventually joined the royal guard to serve under you but… There so much of the world I want to see even though I have spent ten years traveling, fighting monsters saved other maidens in need I have only seen a fracture of the world and I want to see it all… does that make me selfish? I mean whenever there's trouble in Hyrule you can always count on that I will be there."

"No… I actually can relate to that. The furthest I have been from my home is the Gerudo Valley since I am the ruler of Hyrule I will never experience such freedom you have Link maybe that's why I always been so envious of you."

"Well if it makes you happy the day I left I always felt that something was missing."

"What was it?"

I started to blush "You"

Her eyes widened "Me?"

"Even though we never have really known each other for that long I always felt such a connection with you… what I'm trying to say is that I always…" I stopped I looked at Zelda her expression showed that she wanted me to go on but… it felt I was just saying something weird she started to come closer my heart started to race as closer she got closed her eyes and pouted her lips I started to breath heavily as I leaned forward.

"You're Highness" Suddenly a guard said… we quickly separated and Zelda rose up from the bench her face still a little red.

"Um… what"

"You are needed in the throne room"

"I will be right there just give me a moment." He bowed and left. "Link I…" she sighed she didn't know what to say "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Well I rented a room down at the Tavern I should probably get going"

"No please… Link why don't you stay at the Castle we have plenty of rooms and it saves you the trouble to pick me up for the festival tonight."

"Oh I don't want to be a burden" it was getting even more awkward

"No please I insist… I want you to stay; I shall call one of my servants to escort to your room so stay here and I will see you later."

"But I…" she didn't let me finish I watched her exit the garden. I sighed and chuckled a little and sat down at the bench. She sure has grown… I watched the sky and a soft breeze stroke my face I closed my eyes, for the first time in these past years I felt safe.

"Um… master Link" I heard a female voice said. I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see a girl in a maid uniform. "My name is Elisa and her highness asked me to escort you to your room if you could be kind and follow me." I rose up from the bench and followed her inside the Castel. We went through a corridor with paintings with the former kings. I stopped at the last picture of the last king and Zelda´s father: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.

"May I ask how long it has been since the king deceased?"

Elisa had a sad look on her face "It has been three years since the king died… poor queen, his death came as chock to all of Hyrule but she was really devastated… short after her crowning many suitors across the world came to seek her hand, and her duty as the new queen never gave her the time to mourn his death. At some point she would stay in her room all day and look out from her balcony and just watch out in the horizon like she was hoping that someone should return. And during the night I could hear her crying from her bedroom." A small tear rolled down her cheek. We continued up some stairs and through a hallway filled with doors she stopped and opened one of them "This is your room I have filled a bath and some fresh cloth is lying on the bed her highness shall be here soon is there anything else you would like me to do before I leave?"

"No thank you it's alright" she bowed and closed the door. I checked out my room it felt like I could easily get lost in here it must at least be about five times larger than the taverns I was used to. I opened a wardrobe it was as big as my old house filled with cloth. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable I wasn't used of such luxury I putted my shield and sword against the bed and walked to the bathtub which was covered by a dressing screen the water felt perfect. I stripped from my cloth and jumped in, how long has it been since I last took warmth bath and not in a lake I wondered. After a while I rose up from the bath and grabbed a towel and rubbed my hair then I heard someone knocking and the door suddenly opened.

"I'm sorry Link for the interruption earlier but I…" Zelda stopped her eyes widened and her face turned red as I stood there completely naked. I quickly tried to cover myself as Zelda covered her face with her hands and turned her head away "I´m so sorry!… I thought you were!… I mean!…" she was chocked and embarrassed; I quickly hid myself behind the Dressing screen.

"Geez Zelda! At least announces yourself before you enter!"

I could hear her laughing "I´m so sorry Link"

I couldn't help but to laugh too "You really startled me"

"I´m sorry… I haven't laughed this much in years" she sounded happy

"Well I'm glad I at least can be used as a comic relief" I putted the towel around my waist and walked to the bed.

Zelda was still facing in the other direction and a awkward silence passed "Hey Link?"

"What is it?" I asked

"Down at the garden… when we almost… you know."

I cleared my throat "what about it?"

She turned around and had a serious look on her face. "You were trying to say something before… I want to know what you were going to say to me."

I started to blush and tried to change the conversation "Oh nothing important really… so tell me about the festival instead it must be exciting with so many people gathering huh." I put on a fake smile and laughed nervously but this only angered her.

"Well it seemed to me that you would about to say something important but I guess I'm just like the other girls you have met that you could just toy around with."

"No Zelda that's not it I just…"

"Just forget about it be a jerk if you want I don't give a damn" she was about to storm out of the room; I hurried to stop her so I could explain myself but my feet's was still wet so I tripped over her and we both fell to the floor and before I noticed I was on top of her. We both just laid there not moving a muscle we just stared at each other and I could hear my heart race. Her face turned red not from embarrassment but from lust, I gulped and I couldn't control myself anymore I dived in and kissed her. It felt that time itself stopped for a moment and all I could feel was her tongue against mine her lips was soft and her saliva tasted sweet as honey we ended the kiss and we were both breathing heavily. Her eyes was screaming that she wanted me, I picked her up and carried her to the bed we didn't say a word she putted her arms around me and shared another kiss this time with even more passion I carefully undressed her. Her skin was white and soft and looked so fragile she was smiling and nodded like it was okay I couldn't think straight anymore I kissed her neck while my finger gently rubbed her breast she was moaning while my tongue headed lower and lower I kissed her bellybutton and my tongue searched her entire body when it finally reached her lower part I could smell a stronger scent and a salty taste filled my mouth, Zelda´s hands was pressing against my head and a lovely noise could be heard, we looked at each other Zelda was breathing even heavier I noticed some drool on her mouth I kissed her as I pressed myself deeper inside of her she twitched and her face showed a slight pain.

"Zelda are you a…" she silenced me by placing her finger on my lips.

"It's okay I want you Link" her eyes showed some tears but not from the pain but out of happiness

She pressed her legs around my back while I started to move faster and pressed my hips deeper and deeper into her I could hear in her voice that she was almost about to climax. The deeper I came the louder she shouted her nails scratched my back she was moaning out in pure pleasure. We changed position this time she was on top of me and this time she was even wilder, she took my hands and pressed them against her breast.

"Link I'm about to come"

"Me too"

We climaxed and Zelda collapsed on me her body was shaking, we were both heavily breathing and covered in sweat she laid down next to me and tried to catch her breath. I gently placed my hand at her cheek and whispered.

"I love you Zelda"

**Authors Note:**

**That's Chapter 2 I personally think it´s getting slow 2 chapters and no action except the sex part… I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will give honest reviews so that I will know what you think. Chapter 3 will be uploaded when I have the Time hopefully before Christmas. Merry Christmas, Happy holidays to you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The legend of Zelda: Spirit of the Heroes**

**Chapter 3**

**Hi there to all the Zelda fans happy New Year. When I read chapter 2 I couldn't help but think that it wasn't what I had hoped for this is my first mature story and I'm going to finish it but I don't know if there will be so much bad language or as gory but there will be plenty of action and trying to ad puzzles, I hope you will enjoy this story till the end but instead of reading about my own complaints about my own story all what really matters is that you will have a good time. **

**Link´s POV**

I was still trying to figure out what just happened, was this real? Did I just sleep with her? I looked at her and I could tell that she had the same question as I did, but I could also see that she was happy as she gave me a smile and gently touched some of my scars that I have gained on my adventures.

"You sure have been through a lot haven't you" Zelda said as she looked kind of amazed that my body has survived such beating "You know that you always could visit the great fairy to heal them."

I held her closer "I rather not… to me each of these scars has its own history" I pointed at one on my chest "This one was made by a Stalfos when I was exploring an old ruin, and this one was made by an bokoblin who ambushed me which almost cost me my life, all of these scars is like mementos of my adventures."

"Are you planning to stay this time?" Zelda asked

I sat up and sighed. If I knew that this would have happened I would have told her sooner "well… no I'm not… I was going to board a ship heading east towards a land called Holodrum."

I looked at her and she had a sad look on her face "When does it leave"

"Three days" I felt like the biggest dick. A moment passed none of us said a word I looked at her and she didn't seem upset.

"So… are we going to talk about this?"

Zelda looked confused "Talk about what?"

"You know… this… What happened just now Zelda?"

She rose up and gave me a light peck on my lips which only made me more confused "Can I tell you something Link? Something I always wanted to tell you the day you left but couldn't."

"Sure what was it?" I looked at her and she started to blush a little.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do we met at your garden you were spying at your dad through the window."

She smiled "Yes I had a dream that Hyrule was engulfed in dark clouds but ray sunlight could be seen and through it was the shape of a boy from the forest with a fairy holding a green gemstone… my point is… I fell in love with that boy even though I only met him in my dream and when you showed up in front of me I knew you had to be the one in my dream… and when you told me that you was going to leave Hyrule I wanted to stop you I wanted you to stay with me forever… I love you Link I always has."

My eyes widened "you really mean that?"

She leaned forward and kissed me "Yes I do… I tried to convince myself it was just a silly crush but even after ten years when I saw you again…" I stopped her and embraced her.

"Zelda… I love you to more that you could imagine… the reason why I have never told you this is because I thought it would be impossible for us to be together… you being a princess and me just a forest boy"

I ended the hug, Zelda´s eyes was filled with tears but she still had that lovely smile, she was happy that her feelings was responded.

"But Zelda if you had these feelings all along why didn`t you say anything?"

"Because… when we used to sneak out from the castle and climb the walls you always looked out in the horizon and your mind always seemed drifting away, your dream had always been to see the world. Even though I deeply cared for you, trying to stop you would only end up making you unhappy and now when you told me you are going to sail away I don't mind it." She held my hands and looked me in the eyes "Let´s make a promise… take your time no matter how many years it will take, no matter what danger you may face promise me that we will meet again." I looked in her eyes she was serious I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay… I promise" she gave me a hug and kissed my neck she rose up and putted on her dress she was about to leave but stopped and turned around.

"Oh Link just one more thing… please be careful."

I nod "right I see you at the festival" after she closed the door I sunk down in the bed and closed my eyes her scent was still there. outside you could hear the joyful laughter all the way to the town I tried to figure out how long it have been since I have seen such a peaceful country… years I believe. I rose up and looked out through the window a small breeze lightly touched my face. Suddenly I could hear the bell from the Temple of time ringing the festival was about to begin. The garment Elisa had left me with consisted of: a white shirt with a brown leather west, black pants and a pair of brown boot tops. I checked myself at the mirror and I felt a little uncomfortable I was used to wear my usual green tunic and hat. I looked over at the bed were I had left my sword and shield I probably should keep them here I will not be using them tonight. I heard a knock on the door and Elisa entered.

"I see that the outfit her highness picked for you fits you well."

I felt a little embarrassed "Yeah thanks"

"Zelda wanted me to tell you that she might be a little late so if you like you could head towards town and meet her later."

"Oh… okay sure."

"Well then is there anything you want me to do before you head out."

"No I'm fine just tell her that I'm looking forward to see her tonight"

She bowed "I shall tell her that and you have a good time tonight mister"

"Please Elisa call me Link"

"Sorry… have a good time tonight… Link"

Elisa escorted me to the gate, as I started to wander towards town music and laughter was getting louder and what I saw made me laugh as well the town was filled with dance, children were laughing and men were drinking. Everybody had the time of their life, an old drunk man stumbled up to me and checked me out he placed his hand at my shoulder and tried to find some balance.

"It's a shame lad." He said and shook his head

I looked confused at him "what do you mean?"

He started to laugh "a healthy looking boy like you and not even drunk… this won't do here take this ale and drink no FEAST! As if it would be the end of tomorrow" he handed me a mug of ale

I grinned "Your right… cheers" I said and started to pour it down my throat. The old man started to laugh even more.

"That's the spirit lad" he pated my back and stumbled away. I putted the mug away and checked out the various booths, I looked over at the happy mask shop a lot of children had gathered for a storyteller, I read the sign: Creation of Hyrule. I smiled and decided to listen, some smoke started to pour and through it the owner emerged with his usual creepy smile.

"Ho ho… hi there children it's time for a story let me ask you does anyone know why we have this event every year?"

One of them raised his hand "is it because of the goddesses visit to Hyrule?"

He started to clap "Well yes it is but do you know how this world came to be?"

No one said anything.

"Well that's what you are here to learn so sit tight and listen to what our ancestors have told us through generations: A long time ago…

Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give thespirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law.

These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce.

The Triforce was sealed in the SacredRealm connected to Hyrule. The legends also say that whoever holds the Triforce can make their wishes come true, but only if he has the perfect balance between the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If someone without the right balance lays his or her hand on the Triforce, it will split into three pieces. The one touching the Triforce will hold the force that he or she most believes in, and the two other parts will be given to persons chosen by destiny to carry the Triforce-part that they represent. The persons who carry the Triforce or a part of it can be recognized by the Triforce symbol on their hands. Everyone was listening with excitement and they were barely breathing I looked at my left hand and hid it.

A little girl raised her hand "Sir… has anyone ever found the Triforce?"

I noticed that he was looking at me I quickly looked away he started to chuckle

"Who knows some maybe have or maybe it's nothing more but a legend but this story has attracted many adventurous men and women toward our land to seek the sacred realm where the Triforce lay dormant."

Suddenly the sound of the royal trumpets could be heard and all the music and dance stopped as an announcer walked forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Zora´s and Goron´s and the Kokiri`s let me present to you the ruler of Hyrule the lovely Zelda."

Everyone bowed down as Zelda entered but I couldn't help but just to stare at her never had I laid my eyes on such a beautiful woman as her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"It's an honor for me to see soo many people celebrating the day of Creation but this is not just an event for us to drink and dance this celebration also represent our strong bond to the other races of Hyrule from the graceful and peaceful Zora´s the proud and strong hearted Goron´s to the Joyful little sprites of the Kokiri tribes I hope as long as I'm the ruler of Hyrule I wish we can live with peace forever. Now lets keep on with the feast and I hope you all will have a wonderful time."

Everyone was applauding and soon after the music started to play again I walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Nice little speech you had there."

She smiled "well I meant every word of it… are you having a good time Link?"

"Now I am"

She blushed a little

"May I have this dance your highness" I said as I raised my hand

She gently held it "of course my Hero"

I escorted her to the dance floor we were looking deep in each other's eyes she was laughing even when we were kids I have never seen her so happy before. For a while we were just enjoying ourselves when I suddenly felt something plucked my shirt. I turned around and saw a boy.

"Excuse me mister but may I dance with the queen"

I started to laugh "Sure kid, go ahead but you have to promise not to steal her afterwards."

He smiled and Zelda looked a little troubled but decided to play along.

I walked to a bench and decided to sit down for a while I looked up at the night sky and my mind wandered then I saw something that made me terrified a ball of fire heading towards us I leaped from the bench and jumped towards Zelda and the kid.

"GET DOWN!" I managed to push them away and moment later I heard a large rumble I turned around and I saw how the fire started to spread the kid was crying and Zelda was shocked I looked up and I could see even more falling people was started to panic the Royal knights horn could be heard and all I could think about was getting Zelda safe.

A knight rushed over to us. "My queen we have to escape"

"What is happening?"

"We are under attack"

I yelled "How could you not see this coming"

"Our scouts through out of Hyrule was supposed to leave a rapport today but we could never see any armies hiding"

"Listen you have to take the Queen and the civilians and head for the Castel and lead them toward the caves or you will suffer even more casualties."

He nod and grabbed Zelda.

"No wait Link what about you?"

"There`s no time to worry you have to get to safety."

She was forced away with tears in her eyes. I ran towards the gate and managed to climb up on a building and jumped towards the wall to get a clear view what I was up against and the sight shocked me a massive armies of Ganondorf former soldiers had Gathered.

**That's Chapter 3 Finally I managed to get it done still nothing seems to happened but I can promise you this the next chapter the action is finally going to happened. **


End file.
